


hearts' crypts

by abeyance



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Light Angst, R Plus L Equals J, Season 8, season 8 spec, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: Daenerys finds Jon in his not-so-much family crypts after he learns of his real parentageBased on the two-second clip of the s8 trailer.





	hearts' crypts

**Author's Note:**

> i burnt this out in under an hour. enjoy.

The heat of the torches was an odd contrast to the chillness of the north's weather, especially below the city. He stared at his father who  _ was not _ his father...so many years, so many wasted, dishonest moments.

In a way, as his breaths came uneven and he sweated until his layers became scratchy, he was grateful. Father - Ned? He treated him as his son and took the backlash of infidelity so Jon did not have to run his whole life. Or even  _ have  _ a life. 

But the man he looked up to, the man whose face was carved into a rock in front of him, he was not his father, but uncle. His sisters and brother were not his siblings, but cousins. As soon as his life came into order, the first foot stepped right off a cliff. 

He heard her footsteps as she walked down the Stark family crypts. He _ felt  _ her...her warmth that radiated inhumanly,  the regal way her feet fell. They sounded different in these rock halls, even from the caves of Dragonglass. Their first alliance fold.

Daenerys stopped by his side. He felt her eyes glance at his form, the way he stared at his family who was never truly his.

“Jon,” her soft voice said, slightly drowned in echoes. He wanted to lavish in it, but he  _ can’t. _ No, that would be... _ beyond _ wrong. He couldn’t think of her that way. “Jon, speak to me.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Want what, Jon.” She was treating him gently; but he could not expect her to be anything else in these crypts. Nothing besides the gentle whisper of a voice that came from her word after word. He stayed facing the statues and Daenerys stayed angled to him, soundless and patient. 

“The Throne. You deserve it more than anyone runnin’ for it, and I'm not letting _ this - _ ”

“That is what you thought I came down here for? To see if you want to take over the throne?” he heard hidden hurt in her voice, no matter how much she tried to conceal it. He has gotten good at peeling back the Queen. It made him look at her, finding her eyebrows slightly pinched in worry.

“No,” he assured, his voice raspy from the burn in his throat. “No. But out of all of these lies, I being heir is the biggest. That’s you.”

Daenerys didn’t know how to respond to that one. She held his eyes for a moment. “Thank you.” He was right, but that wasn’t what was wrong.

“All my life. All that torment and isolation. It was all...bloody -” he cut himself off to take a deep breath.

“Keep going. It’s you and me. No one is watching.” he'd let her break for him before. She could finally return the favor, no matter how unfortunate the situation that brought her to repay was.

“I grew up as a living shame. An embarrassment to House Stark. Couldn’t feast, couldn’t train, couldn’t speak unless asked. But now, I learn that all could have been different. Every step of it could -  _ should have been _ different. I grew up with a mother full of hate for something that never happened. When I could have been…”

“There was no choice, Jon. I spent my life running from those trying to kill me just for my name. If people knew, you’d be no different. And even if Lady Stark knew, you would not have been treated much different as you did. Maybe not by her, but out of the safety for both Houses, they would still have to act it.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. Jon angled himself more towards her. “Your father did what Lyanna asked.”

“Not my father.”

“Our fathers do not have to be blood. It’s only a title.” She wished to place a hand on his cheek but advised herself against it. 

Jon looked down, and then beyond the ground ahead of him. Dany watched his lost eyes. 

“Just as everything felt right. Just as I found true happiness.”

“Happiness is a dangerous thing to have.”

“And still I found it in this shit world. And over and over it gets destroyed, and so I’ve avoided it. But the one time I let it in after years, realizing it can get me through this war, it's killed. In the worst way.” He can’t mourn her, he can’t move on from her. She walked the same ground he did, with the same love for him that he had for her.

“It’s not the worst.”  he looked at her, finally. She took his gaze immediately. “I spent my life wishing for my family. I wouldn’t care if they were as bad as Viserys, or worse. I kept wishing for them. It was lonely, knowing I was the forever last of my kind.” She took this second to step in front of him. “Do you think I am bothered by this? Jon, if my brother hadn’t sold me off for his army, I would have married him. And we  _ knew _ of our relations. It’s what the Targaryens do. And you,  _ Aegon Targaryen _ ,” she tasted his true name on her tongue - although she’s said it in other circumstances, this called for a new time. “have made me the least bit lonely without either of us knowing your heritage. Imagine how I feel now?”

“It’s still not right,” he said, doubtingly.

“Neither is mutiny,” Dany said, placing her hand over his heart. She kept it there. “Neither is the Dead ending the world. Do you think it matters anymore?

Jon looked at her for a long time before slowly placing his hand over hers. His touch made her fight back her smile, but in the end, she mildly failed. It earned her a small smile in return. 

“Like you said, Jon. Happiness is what gets us through wars of all kinds. And by the end of it, no one cares how or where you found it. Just that it got us through it.” Their hands still clasped at his chest, and so Dany took her free one to his cheek. “We are souls that found family in one another because we have been looking for each other our whole lives. And you still have your siblings, them being your cousins or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this scene for almost the whole hiatus. i pictured it as a dramatic night scene with jon storming out to the outskirts of Winterfell Very Angry and the whole thing very intense. i still like that version in my head, but once i saw the trailer, i knew that clip was of the scene, and it was my calling. 
> 
> My writing mood has been high lately but im suck on the beginning of a gladiators fic im trying to get out by the first episode. so this felt good.
> 
> Howd yall like the trailer?


End file.
